Paperweight
by Jane L. Black
Summary: In the middle of a war with no ending, two hearts beat stronger. A battle between forces...
1. Trailer

A production by **JaneLBlack **&** CahBigaiski**

**A fight,**

"It's time for the Cullens to realize that we are the ones that rule here."

**A past,**

"I set you free, Jacob Black."

**A painting,**

"It's a beautiful work of art."

**A vampire,**

"I've been miserable for centuries! I just want a opportunity to be happy!"

**A Cullen,**

"I had to choose, Uncle Emmett, and I choose myself."

**A love,**

"I've been waiting you for so long…"

"What's matter is, you found me now..."

**A choice,**

"It's us or her, Alec."

"I think I've made my mind."

**In this war there is no space for possible loves**

**Paperweight**

At **July 6****th,**, the first chapters at your favorite site


	2. I set you free

_"Eternal love is the impossible love. Possible loves start dying in the day they concretize." _- Eça de Queiroz

I had never been fan of Portuguese authors, I would just read their novels because I had a lot of free time. But that phrase captivate me the moment I read it. As an imprinting, I knew that was true and nothing would make me happier than finding my Montecchio¹.

That's why, for long years, I looked for a solution for the fact that I was destined to my mother's best friend and, when I finally found it, I didn't hesitated before using it. The words left my mouth and I knew I had taken the right decision.

"I set you free, Jacob Black." His eyes lost focus for a moment and, lastly, he smiled at me. Not the in love smile of always, but a smile of a friend, a true friend.

I was now free and nothing could let me happier.

Or, at least, that's what I thought.

* * *

**Montecchio¹** - surname of Romeo, from de famous love story Romeo and Juliet.


	3. A work of art

The sound of the alarm echoed by all the room. In the bed, a young girl moved uncomfortable, but opened the expressive chocolate-brown eyes. She looked to the clock and got up slowly. As if remembering something, she ran toward the window and sighed in relieve.

The day had dawned cloudy in London and nothing could please more Rennesme Cullen. Although she liked warm, nothing would make her happier then a rainy and cold day. She felt like home and, moreover, could go out in the streets without the chance of her skin shine lightly with the sunlight.

She ran for the bathroom for a quick bath. While she was soaping her body, she thought of her mother and father, across the world. She missed them so much. Her uncles and grandparents also, but, from all of them, who made the most significant difference was Uncle Emmett. Rennesme remembered when he would watch cartoon with her just to make her happy and how he would run slower just for her niece be able to keep with him while hunting.

_Hunting_. The simple thought caused a burning in Rennesme throat. It had been three months since she had hunted for the last time. Three months since she had moved to the English capital to be able to join School of Arts. Unlike her father, Edward, who was an exceptional musician, the girl had talent for painting.

She was drying her hair when her eyes found a bracelet in a basket full of other things. It was the compromise sign she had with Jacob Black. She was completely happy for had freed him from a impriting that didn't make him happy. She knew it because had he just become free when he run for Leah's arms, where he really belonged. Now he could get old, had children and everything. Being a teenager forever was boring, and Rennesme knew it very well.

Even though she was only five, her body was of someone with sixteen years old, but she knew she would never pass this. For some reason, unlike the others like her, Rennesme would never be an adult. She would be a teenager forever just like her parents.

She took an apple and grimaced after first bite it. She hated having to eat human food, but she hadn't had time to go out town to hunt. Still with the fruit in her hand, she left for the crowed streets of London in direction of the academy.

* * *

The academy of arts didn't teach just young painters, but also musicians, actors, dancers and Rennesme learned a little bit of everything in order of her relatives.

While the dance class, as she watched Ashley dancing ballet, she couldn't held comparing her with Aunt Alice. She was perfect in this and a thousand times better than Rennesme, although Aunt Alice would always say that the true talent was in her niece.

Edward had let the daughter leave for the school with one condition: keep playing piano and guitar, which was Rennesme's favorite instrument. So everyday, Rennesme had two hours dedicated only for music with some more colleagues with one of the best teachers she'd ever met, Mr. Burkes. He was old and, the first time she saw him, Rennesme thought he was a vampire, but he was only a pleasant old man whose time was occupied to teach young people about his great passion: music.

While the reversal for the play, the girl couldn't avoid boredom. Why had she entered that? Oh, yes. To make her uncle Emmett happy. She hated representing. To lie it was enough about her parents, about her age, about her kind, about... well, about her all life.

When she went to the painting class, sighed in relief as sitting in front of the canvas. That was her favorite part of the day. The little, but charming teacher Cohen entered the room and smiled lovingly for everyone. "Welcome! It's so good to see you again!"

From the end of the room, a boy laughed. "Teacher, we were together yesterday".

The teacher looked at him from over the glasses. "Of course, Mr. Randall, but for people of my age, to wake up is a big miracle, that's why I always have a great joy as looking at your charming faces. That means I'm alive." Her eyes, of a deep blue, ran through the class and landed in Rennesme, who smiled with fun. "Girl Cullen, it's always a pleasure to have you hear.

Rennesme flushed slightly. "Thanks, teacher."

"Well, before we start, I have a task for you, my young pupils." The teacher sat in the chair. "It's a task that must be delivered at the end of the school year. The best of all will be exposed in the gallery of the school memories."

"And what's the theme?" the girl sitting besides Rennesme asked.

"Freedom." The teacher smiled for her student's confused faces. "I want you to go out. I want you to run across London streets, which are so wonderful, and to paint something that reminds you freedom."

"Anything?"

"Anything." The teacher looked at Rennesme, who felt a shiver travel her body. "Let's work." Still stunned, the girl straightened up in the chair and started taking notes.

* * *

When she left classes, Rennesme looked at the clock and decided that still had time for a little walk before going back home. She adjusted her backpack over her shoulder and crossed the road.

"Nessie!" She turned and smiled to Kevin. The blond boy crossed the road to join the friend and both started walking together. "Are you going to start the painting task?

"Yeah. I hope to have a definite idea tonight. "They entered the park and Rennesme inspired. She loved everything that was related to nature, she felt in her natural habitat. By her side Kevin was talking without interruption, but she wasn't listening carefully. She was more concentrated in absorbing everything around her. Due to her vampire vision, she could see things that no human ever did.

Leaving Kevin to walk alone, she approached a clump of trees. She pushed some branches away and that was when she saw him for the first time.

Somehow, the sun had managed to pass the clouds that were covering the sky and it was beating his face, which glowed. _A vampire, _though the girl. He had the eyes closed and the pink lips opened in a bright and happy smile.

Curious about his identity, she approached slowly, fearing to scare him, but he opened his eyes and stared her. The girl jumped back. He had red and deep eyes. They radiated sadness and were partly hiding by the brown hair. He had a pose indicating that he didn't like being contradicted.

"Nessie? Where are you going?" The vampire turned his gaze from her for the blond boy who was walking towards them.

"No." Rennesme voice sounded authoritative. "I'm going." And, scared, she left in Kevin direction.

"You're alright?" he asked while she was trying to catch her breath.

"Yes. C'mon, let's go home". Together, they directed to the exit of the park. Rennesme looked back and it seemed for her, in the middle of the tress, to see a red tom.

That night, when she lay down and closed her eyes, the image of the mysterious vampire came to her mind. He was so relaxed, so simples, so _free._

Hasty, the girl got up and ran for the canvas, with some paints she had caught in the way. _It was so obvious._ What Rennesme didn't know was that, while she was filling the canvas with paint and brush and was uniting the colors in a harmonious way, she was changing her life... _forever._

* * *

_**2 years later...**_

Alec Volturi had always considered himself a complete being, which shouldn't worry about trivial subjects. He had eternity, power and, above all, he didn't have weakness. From far, while thinking, he heard a door opening with force and then his sister voice, "Alec! Main hall, now! You are in trouble, my boy."

The young vampire rolled his eyes. He hated when his sister treated him as a child, after all they were twins, and they had the same centuries. He turned and in the next second he was in the same room as Jane.

She was by the end of the stairs that took for the throne of the three leaders of the group. She had in hands a big package and was looking at Alec reproachfully. "How could you be so irresponsible?"

Alec raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"A human, Alec! She saw and painted you!" Jane tore the package and turned it for the brother, who couldn't contain his shock face.

The picture was the most amazing thing Alec had ever seem. He had never felt so exposed. The human, whoever she was, had been able to capture his essence.

"Where...?" His voice failed, and he cleared his throat. "Where did you find it?"

"In London Academy of Arts. There's the date of two years ago and is assigned as R.C. Who is she, Alec?" The boy raised finally his eyes from the picture and looked at his sister. Behind her, Aro, Marcus and Caius were listening in silence. Alec knew that they wouldn't say a word, unless it was extremely necessary. They trusted blindly in Jane.

"I don't know. Don't even remember this day..." This was then that the girl appeared his thoughts. Bronze colored hair, curly until her waist, skinny, pink lips and enchanting chocolate brown eyes. That day he had become fascinated, but thought she was a human, he never looked for her.

"We have to destroy the painting and the human..." Jane started, turning to Aro.

"No!" Alec cried, taking the painting away from his sister's hands. They all looked at him astonished. "I'll find her. I can pick up her scent from here." Aro stood up. Alec knew that the seconds of that painting were counted. But, for his astonishment, Marcus was quicker than his brother and put a hand in his shoulder. Aro extended his hand, but Marcus refused.

"Stay with the painting, Alec. It's a beautiful work of art."

The boy sighed in relief and ran away before they could change their minds.

* * *

The days passed and Alec kept thinking about the mysterious identify of the author, who might be a woman, of the painting. It was then, at an afternoon, he went for the window and, as that marking day, closed his eyes and let the sun burn in this face.

"Nessie..." The name of the girl echoed in his ears as a whisper of a very distant past and he opened his eyes again. With a movement he already was again by the side of the painting, looking at the initials engraved in one corner.

"It's not possible." His lips read quietly the letters. R.C. Rennesme Cullen. Of all the people, destiny had taken him to her. That had to mean something, he just didn't know what. But Alec felt he had to give the painting back to its respective owner.

He looked again at the painting and his eyes ran though the contours of his face, but it wasn't the picture that he was actually seeing. It was the delicate girl that had surprised him two years before in London.

"Rennesme..." he murmured, smiling. Something was telling him that his eternity was going to chance forever.

* * *

**A.N. - **The first to chapters *.* hope you like them! :D if you find some mistakes please tell us! we are always learning and everyone makes mistakes!

we will try to post the next chapter soon *.* but until then, don't forget, REVIEW :D that makes us happy, and a happy writer is an inspired writer :b

kisses and hugs from **JaneLBlack** and **Cah Bigaiski** :D


	4. Unexpected visit

"Good morning sunshine!"

Renesmee held the pillow in front of her face to try to protect herself from the light that got in throw the recently opened window. "Uncle Emmett! I'm trying to sleep!"

The vampire's laugh echoed through the room.

"You promised Nessie!" The voice of Alice waked up Renesmee definitely. _Shopping_. "Come on! We need to come back on time for your dinner with Charlie!"

The young girl got up and stared at her uncle and aunt. "I need to get dressed." Her uncle smiled and before leaving kissed her face. But Alice didn't move.

"I'll help you." Renesmee rolled her eyes, but didn't stop her. She loved her aunt to pick up her clothes, she felt that she was back in the past, despite making only three years that Alice used her niece as a Barbie and dressed and undressed her all the time.

With only seven years, Renesmee looked like a teenager. She took a quick shower and brushed her long hair while her aunt gave her instructions on how to use correctly the accessories. Renesmee loved her hair and was always very careful with it. The long coppery hair reached her waist and had thick curls. A right fringe framed her face and covered her forehead.

Ignoring her aunt's protests, the girl dressed quickly, but even so she was perfect, as Alice would say. The vampire had always envied the fact that her niece looked good with any type of clothing, even if it were an old sweat suit.

While Renesmee was passing a lip-gloss, she heard her aunt gnashing her teeth. She hurried back to the room. Alice was standing with Renesmee coat in her hand and a blurry look.

"Aunt, what are you seeing? Aunt, talk to me!" Renesmee approached slowly, fearing that Alice would attack her, but before she could touch her, Alice eyes were back on focus and she looked scared to her niece. Then, the bell rang.

As her aunt didn't move, with a movement Renesmee found herself near the door. She felt a lot of movement around the house, but she didn't care and opened the door in the same second that her father came in and screamed, "Nessie! No"

Too late.

Renesmee opened the door and stood frozen staring at the young vampire outside.

Brown hair over the red piercing eyes, rosy lips, rigid posture ... He reminded him of someone, she just did not know who.

"Renesmee... " he mumbled, but Renesmee heard and raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Hi? I know you?" The vampire opened his mouth to speak, but something blocked her vision. That something was her uncle Emmett. Nessie heard a growl to form the throat of her defender.

"Get out, Volturi." The girl became even more confused, but flashes of what had happened in the year she was born with the royalty of vampires came to her mind.

"It's best if you leave, Alec," Renesmee's grandfather said. Carlisle entered the room followed by his wife and Rosalie, who let out a whistle when she saw the visitor. Her father and mother were just a few steps in attack position and Jasper was at the bottom of the stairs in an identical position. Alice went down the stairs quickly and stopped behind her husband, at that moment Edward straightened up and stood with a stunned expression on his face. Bella, worried, approached the man and put his hand on his shoulder, but never turned her eyes away from her daughter.

Renesmee looked behind the uncle and gazed at the visitor. "Alec? Alec Volturi?"

The vampire smiled shyly at her, but Emmett growled again and pulled Renesmee quickly behind him. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you want it?" Jasper and Emmett asked at the same time. Renesmee eagerly awaited the reaction of her father, but it didn't come. Edward was still paralyzed on the same site and Bella still looked worried at him. It was the second time that her husband stayed that way. The first had been when she had discovered she was pregnant with Renesmee.

Carlisle and Alice exchanged a quick look and he sighed. "Emmett, there is no danger."

"How can it be no danger, Carlisle? He already tried to kill her!"

"Technically, I was just following orders." Emmett turned back to Alec and let out a hiss accompanied by Rosalie and Jasper.

"Let him get in, Emmett. Alec comes in peace." Everyone looked at Edward who smiled awkwardly. He exchanged a glance with Alice, who smiled shyly. Something told Renesmee that this was related to the vision that her aunt had had a few minutes ago, but she left questions for later. Making a face to her uncle, she passed by him and grabbed Alec's hand, smiling gently. "Come in," she told him, pulling him into the house. Her uncle looked at him furiously, but Renesmee didn't care, inviting Alec to sit as she sat down also, with her parents at her side.

"So, Alec. What brings you here?" Carlisle asked as he sat in a chair.

"I came to talk to Renesmee. Actually, I came to give her back one thing." Renesmee's smile died and she became confused. What could it be?

"To me?" He smiled for the first time, the girl noticed a large package in his hands.

"This is yours." She held the object delicately and after looking once more to the vampire, she opened it.

She opened her mouth in amazement, but no sound came out. She had remembered everything. That was the painting that had been exposed at the Academy of London. It was the painting of Alec. It was the painting of the mysterious vampire she had found in the British capital two years ago.

"My goodness! Is ... is ... magnificent!" Esme looked amazed to her granddaughter. She knew she had talent, but that picture showed so much, talked so much ... something told her that story of the two would not stop here.

"I felt that it belonged to you. Jane wanted to destroy it, but I stopped her. It was a shame, it's really beautiful."

Renesmee looked up. "Why didn't you kept it for you?

"As I said, my sister would be happy to destroy it. If it stayed in Volterra that was his destiny, I couldn't allow it." He smiled. Renesmee felt a shiver go through her body and spiked in Alec's eye. Chocolate versus fire. Renesmee's heart beat faster than normal and she felt the ground under her feet disappear.

"Enough! I think it's time you to go, Alec!" Edward stood and stared angrily to the young man. Delighted his brother position, Emmett stood up. "Come, I will take you the door Volturi."

"No!" Alice and Esme cried at the same time. Carlisle raised his eyebrow at the attitude of his wife.

"He could stay a few days! After all he was very attentive with Renesmee and made the journey on purpose!" Esme said, before the astonished gaze of all.

"Yes! It wouldn't be no problem!" Alice completed.

"He is leaving." Emmett growled.

"And keep your thoughts to yourself!" Edward continued.

"Again, Edward? It's not that bad!" He let out a hiss and looked angrily at his sister.

"He stays!"

"Nessie has to stay away from him!" Emmett complained.

"No! They have every right to want to be friends!" Esme protested.

"No, they have not! They will stay away from each other!" Edward contested.

"What happened in the past, stays in the past!" Alice cried.

"And you shut up!" Edward warned.

"You are a big ...!"

"Enough!" Jasper's voice sounded calm. Everyone looked at him. "I have an idea. How about we let Nessie and Alec speak alone? Eternity is theirs, they should decide."

"No way!" Edward replied.

"Shut up Edward! Let them decide!" Alice told him.

"Do you think good idea?" Bella asked her sister.

"Of course, Bella. Otherwise do you think I would agree with this?" Alice smiled and Bella sighed in resignation.

"They won't go anywhere alone!" Emmett protested.

"Don't be an asshole, bear. Nessie is already grown up!" Rosalie got up and stood next to Alice.

"No!" Emmett and Rosalie began to argue, like Alice and Edward. Jasper and Bella tried to appease their partners and Carlisle and Esme were arguing in low voices.

Shocked, Renesmee opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She looked at the boy in front of hers who looked forward to the Cullens. Renesmee started thinking about the discussion they were having to entertain her father thoughts and held Alec's hand, who got scared by the contact. He looked at the girl who waved to the balcony door that was open. Alec smiled and nodded. Taking care of their thoughts, both left the house and started running towards the woods.

They managed to hear the growls of rage of Emmett and Edward when they saw that both had disappeared during the confrontation inside the house, but they didn't stop. The trees passed by at an amazing speed, but they didn't seem to notice.

"Thanks. That picture was really my best work."

"You're welcome. I really liked it."

Renesmee stopped abruptly. "They are right. You could stay." Alec also stopped and looked at her. "It's Christmas, Alec. Or at least it will be. I don't imagine you celebrating Christmas in Volterra. Or you do?"

He sighed. He couldn't remember the last time he had celebrated Christmas. He could always linger a little longer. He could mislead the Volturi for a while.

"I'll stay."

They smiled at each other and Renesmee looked away embarrassed. "I have to buy gifts?"

"If you want to."

He laughed. "You got any preference?" Renesmee looked at him, confused. "About your present."

"Not quite yet ..." Renesmee knew what would be the perfect gift for her, but would not reveal. She longed to see those piercing red eyes transform into a brilliant golden hue.

"I'll be waiting." He smiled truthfully and Renesmee was dazzled. Trying to hide the tremor in her legs, jumped into a tree and sat in one of its branches.

"Come on." He accepted her invitation and they were both talking for hours.

* * *

When Nessie and Alec came back it had turned dark.

As they entered the house they noticed Carlisle, Emmett and Edward were not present. Rosalie played a lively tune on the piano, Bella and Alice were talking in low voices and Jasper and Esme were watching television without paying much attention.

When the couple entered everyone looked at them, leaving both embarrassed.

"I called your grandfather to cancel dinner Renesmee." The girl's eyes widened. She had forgotten the dinner with Grandpa Charlie.

"Mom, I'm sorry! I just got distracted by the hour." She and Alec exchanged a little smile.

"I can see it." If Alec could, he would have blushed.

"Where are father, grandfather and Uncle Emmett?" Bella looked away, so did Esme. Rosalie gritted her teeth and Alice hid her face in her hands.

"They went for a ride." Jasper replied through clenched teeth. Beside Renesmee, Alec dwindled. "I am so sorry ... I ... was not my intention ..."

Esme stood up and put her hand on his shoulder. "We know. They are just being stubborn."

Alice got up too, but didn't approach. "You can stay Alec. But I want you to know that your decision will have consequences, hope you understand that." They exchanged a long and distinguished look.

"I'm willing to deal with them." The vampires answer satisfied Alice, who smiled happily and ran to hug him. Renesmee, who was totally confused, was included, in the embrace.

Alice knew that now their fate was sealed, and that the vampire world as they knew it would disappear forever.

* * *

**New chapter! We were really fast this time *.***

**Thank you** _Jane-Volturi'24_**,** _QueenVamp_ **and** _ReneslecLover _**for the review :D**

**We will try to post a new chapter soon, but we won't promise anything .**

**Leave your review! Don't be shy ;)**

**See you soon**

_JaneLBlack_ **and** _CahBigaiski_


	5. Hard decisions

Alec closed his eyes and stopped breathing for better focus.

Renesmee had convinced him to go to Seattle to shop for Christmas. For a week he had been in Forks with the Cullens. He even had had fun, though Edward and Emmett refused to talk to him and avoid being in the same space as him. This behavior contrasted with that of Alice, Jasper and Esme. They were very welcoming and were always trying to avoid that the other elements of the family were nasty to him when Nessie was not around. Bella, Rosalie and Carlisle kept their distance from him, but he had already caught long conversations with them all.

"Earth to Alec!"

He looked at the little brunette in his front. With each passing day he thought Renesmee was getting more beautiful. Today she was wearing a purple dress reaching to the knees, long sleeves and collar. Black boots and a black wallet also completed the set. Alec thought she was gorgeous.

"I'm in Earth, Renesmee." He smiled sideways. Renesmee's favorite smile. He was fantastic. Alice had convinced him to leave the traditional black clothes and wore a simple white shirt, a pair of jeans and blue sneakers. In his hands, beyond the shopping bags that he had insisted on carrying, was a blue jacket.

"Yeah, yeah." She was watching his face. She raised her hand and her fingers touched the bruises under her eyes. Alec contained a chill that went through his body. He was getting good at it, to hide the feelings that filled every time Renesmee touched him. "You have to hunt." The simple observation made the boy feel a burning sensation in the throat. He hadn't hunted for more than two weeks. He was accustomed to eating every week. Renesmee had managed to distract him from all his priorities.

"Yeah, I have. I just..." How could he tell her? For her it was simple. Throughout all her life she had been fed with animal blood. He didn't. Human blood was his greatest weakness. "I hunt humans, Renesmee. I know you and your family don't, I don't want to cause discomfort."

Nessie bit her lip. An idea began to form, but she was afraid of his reaction. "Come on," she murmured. She held Alec's hand and walked out of the mall. In the middle of the cars, Alec managed to distinguish the silver Volvo that they had driven to Seattle. Renesmee put the bags in the trunk, but stopped Alec when he started to take the driver's place. She took him back to the edge of the forest. After nestling among the trees, Renesmee stood still holding his hand, face to face with Alec. "I'm not going to force you into anything. I'm won't lie, human blood is nicer and smells better. But this way you do not feel a murderer."

"You want me to hunt animals?" He was incredulous. He had never thought she had the courage to ask him that. It was against his nature! "I'm not like that! I hunt humans! It's what I've done for centuries!"

"Alec! Don't take this the wrong way! Please! It's that..." Renesmee bit her lower lip, a tic that made Alec mad. She had those lips to already asked for his, there was no need to provoke him that way. "I was raised this way. Just thinking about what you drink human blood... It drives me... crazy." Her eyes were getting wet and Renesmee struggled to hold back the tears.

Alec looked at her amazed. He had always seen her smiling, he didn't even knew that she could cry. This was one of his human weaknesses that she so detested. He was no longer accustomed to such behavior! He had ceased to be human for a long time.

So, without knowing how to comfort her, he decided just to caress her hand, but Renesmee pulled him into a tight hug. Still stunned, the vampire cradled her against his chest.

They stood this way for a few minutes until Alec hold Renesmee off gently. She had her eyes closed and the bot got to admire her face. He touched her with his hand, feeling the heat, and approached, kissing her forehead slowly. She sighed and Alec murmured, "Tell me what I have to do."

Renesmee smiled and opened her eyes. At that moment, Alec realized that she hadn't understood his words, because instead of answering him, she held his hand, intertwining her fingers with his, and pulled him deeper into the forest.

"It doesn't smell so good, but I bet you can find. Inspire."

He did so and turned up his nose when a foul odor invaded. "North at the base of the mountain. Am I right?"

Nessie smiled. "Yes. Four. Two for two for you and me, agree?" Her smile was so contagious that he did not resist.

"I bet I'm faster than you." And he began running. He could hear Renesmee just behind him, but now it was the instinct that gripped him. Nothing would stop him at that moment.

Within seconds he saw two deer jumped on the first and nailed the feeling the warm-blooded prey invade his mouth. Renesmee was right, it wasn't as good, nor smelled as well as human blood, but it was also satisfactory. When he finished the first he launched himself in pursuit of the second, which wasn't far away. For the first time in months he felt strength.

He dropped the animal dead on the floor and prepared to go up to Renesmee. But something popped into his mind. He, golden-eyed, having to face his sister. Instinctively he raised his hands to his face. Renesmee appeared among the trees and the smile vanished from her face to see the scared look of Alec.

"What happened?"

"My eyes! What color are, Nessie?"

_So that was the problem?_ Renesmee laughed and came over to Alec. "Just lovely red as ever." He sighed with relief and noted the proximity of her. "So? It was so bad?"

"Not really. But the human blood is definitely more enjoyable." Renesmee's face contorted in panic. "Don't get me wrong! While I'm here, s that I will feed animals. But Aro will never allow me to feed this way. He will tease me with humans until I succumb to their blood."

"So don't go back, Alec!" That simple request was so tempting…

"You know very well that I can't do that! I got there my sister. I know she's not the best person in the world, but she's my sister. Moreover, Aro wouldn't rest until I get back to his guard." Renesmee walked away and turned back to Alec, with his arms around her body. The vampire froze. "Nessie, I..." He slowly approached the girl and, very hesitant, put his hands on her shoulders. "I don't know humanity, Renesmee. I need you to be by my side. You make the better of me comes up." Very slowly he forced her to turn around and feints his face. "Please Nessie. We can be _friends_..."

She nodded and opened a slight smile. "Of course we can, Alec. Come on, let's go home." She held his hand and he sighed, following her.

* * *

When they arrived at the Cullen house, Alec turned off the car and Renesmee prepared to leave, but he was faster.

"Renesmee, wait a second." She looked at him anxiously. Alec stirred bothered, those eyes made him miss the train of thought. "I want to thank you for everything." The girl raised her eyebrow in confusion. "These days have been drawn as if the life of another person. It had been already a long time since I had felt so well. So human." Renesmee smiled and extended her hand, touching the face of Alec, which encouraged him to continue. But once again, the girl's eyes made him miss the train of thought and instead of talking, he leaned forward. He reached out and grabbed Nessie's face, who instinctively closed her eyes.

Wanting to seize the moment, Alec moved in human rhythm, decorating each piece of the Renesmee' face, despite already knowing it perfectly. He felt the quick breathing of Nessie hit his face, but before he could join her lips, he heard noises followed by Edward's voice, "Renesmee! I need your help!"

Renesmee jumped back, away from Alec.

She opened the door and left quickly. Alec could distinguish a pinkish hue on her cheeks, but her expression before Edward interrupted was what delighted that Alec.

He left the car, but his passage was barred by Emmett Carlisle and Esme, who bore behind him. Emmett approached Alec and whispered with his face close to hfim, "Try to understand one thing. You are here by a favor. At the request of Nessie and we never denied a request from her. Now don't abuse or you will become ashes."

"Emmett!" Esme looked at her son shocked. She overtook him quickly and stood next to Alec. "Do not be rude with Alec. He and Nessie is the ones that they know what to do of their lives!"

"Esme is right about the fact that you are being impolite. But I also don't agree with the fact that he is taking advantage." Carlisle looked away from the woman. As much as he loved Esme, he had witnessed the atrocities committed by the Volturi and that was more than he could handle. Alec accept as temporary visitor and friend of his granddaughter was one thing, now have to accept them as Renesmee's partner was another.

"I quite understand your move, Volturi. But y0u're not going to take her with you!"

Alec looked at them with wide eyes and took a step back. Emmett and Edward thought he wanted to bring Renesmee to Volterra? They thought that Alec was trying to persuade her to join the Guard of the Volturi?

Offended, the young vampire growled, "I'd be unable to ask such a thing to Renesmee! I'd prefer to be reduced to ashes than to convince her to belong to... to... _them_." It was the time of Emmett to retreat. He had heard right? Alec had said he would rather be killed belonged to the Volturi that Renesmee? And he had just refer to his clan as _them_?

"Are you serious?" Carlisle asked incredulously.

"You're kidding me right?" Alec looked really hurt. "Renesmee is... unique. She doesn't belong to the Volturi. She will never belong. It's absurd to imagine that I would be able to ask such a thing!" They stood in silence looking at Alec, who sighed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go since I am no longer useful here." And walked off.

Esme looked at her husband and son reproachfully. "And that this be a lesson to you. That young man whom you treated as if it had a contagious disease proved to have more sense than you!" And she followed Alec, who had disappeared through the door that connected the garage to the kitchen.

Emmett turned to his father who was still with his mouth open. "This will be marked in history."

* * *

The next morning, Renesmee woke up smiling.

She remembered the afternoon she and Alec spent in Seattle, he hunting animals and the almost kiss in the garage. She liked the way the relationship between the two was to evolve, how it made her feel. She had never felt anything like this by anyone, not even for Jacob. Perhaps it was because Alec was a challenge and Renesmee loved challenges. The feeling that came after was just a bonus.

Although he had that tough façade, the feeling of superiority and the dark past, Alec was a good person. He was polite, friendly, fun and even affectionate.

A knock on the door took Renesmee off her thoughts.

"Nessie, may we?" The girl smiled at her mother, but when his father entered the room her smile died. It wouldn't be so easy to forget the attitude of Edward towards Alec.

"Come on, Nessie! You are my daughter, I felt jealous of that project of vampire."

Renesmee laughed. Alec was almost as high as Edward, but this did not prevent his father from calling his as a little guy. "I know, Dad." She stood up and hugged him, leaving Bella extremely satisfied. "So what's happening?"

"Nessie, we wanted to talk to you..." She looked at her parents curiously. "It's about Alec." Renesmee raised his eyebrow but said nothing, hoping that they ended. "It's that...

"We are afraid of the consequences of your relationship. The Volturi are dangerous, Nessie. They've tried to kill you once and would try a second time if necessary. We managed to fight them, make them change their mind, but Alec is rethinking his future in the custody of them because of you and I think this may be a declaration of war." The girl opened her mouth but no sound came out. She was still stunned. Alec was thinking about letting his guard? It was then that the day of his arrival came to her mind.

"On the day that Alec arrived, Aunt Alice had a vision. It was about me and Alec?"

Edward and Bella looked at each other. Sometimes the perspicacity of her daughter left them stunned. Bella looked away and Edward took her hand.

"It was Nessie. Showed Alec protecting you from Jane and he wasn't in very good condition."

Renesmee didn't feel when the tears started to flow, only noticed when her mother hugged her murmuring, "Do not cry my dear. We will always be here."

"Yes, my daughter. And for the Volturi touch you, they have to pass over us."

She nodded and wiped her tears. "He knows?"

"No, but it would be better to continue without knowing. He may become upset. I don't know him well enough to know what will be his attitude."

"I can talk to him... tell him not to let his guard…"

Renesmee tried to get up, but his father prevented it.

"Nessie, even if your aunt's visions change according people's decisions, is doesn't mean you can change this decisions."

Renesmee sighed.

"Okay, I won't speak with him, but can I at least get dressed?"

His parents kissed his forehead and left the room, visibly upset.

Without forces, Renesmee sank down on the bed. The tears fell freely, and her fists closed tightly.

And this was the story of her life. If she wasn't marked by a werewolf, someone was trying to kill her. If it weren't to change a city, she was in love with a vampire whose family would like to see her dead. It was a miserable life and would continue to be this way for the rest of eternity. She could bear it, but Alec separated from his sister, even though she was a sadistic crazy for blood, was too much for Renesmee.

She got up slowly and walked with no hurry to the shower. She knew that being as slowly as she was she had to make a decision.. She had to tell Alec to leave, it was the more accurate and easier... _for him._

* * *

He was sitting in a tree when he saw her coming.

She was beautiful with a blue cap on her head, a black shirt and a pair of jeans that molded perfectly to her legs... Alec knew that here his thoughts weren't safe so he tried to control them.

Even from a distance he saw that Renesmee looked up to him and he couldn't help but smile.

Nessie sighed. Seeing him there, so perfect with that green shirt she had carefully picked out for him, she hesitated. How would she renounce that guy just because of one crazy vampire like Jane? Because she was a freak with powers that caused much pain to whom she wanted.

She approached in normal pace and gave a graceful leap to sit beside him, who kissed her face gently. Alec took longer than normal and, feeling his icy lips against her skin abnormally hot, Nessie closed my eyes. It felt incredibly good.

"Sleep well?"

Renesmee rolled her eyes. Every day he made him the same question and every day the answer was the same.

"Better than you slept certainly."

He smiled. The girl feigned his face and tried to memorize every detail, from the wrinkles of expression on the forehead to his lips of marble. He was too perfect for her. Intrigued, Alec opened his mouth to speak, but his cell phone rang. Still worried about Renesmee, he answered without looking at the screen and his eyes widened in panic upon hearing the voice at the other end.

"Jane?"

**

* * *

**

Sweethearts, I hope you like the chapter. I'm sorry to say that I only come back 30th July :s Thank you for all the reviews :) Hugs,

_JaneLBlack_


	6. Christmas time

"Jane" The girl beside him widened her eyes in panic and Alec came down of the tree. "Everything's great." Renesmee followed and managed to hear what was said on the other side of the phone.

"_You are taking too long. Need some help?"_

"No!" Alec cried and, without restraint, Renesmee touched his face, transmitting all the panic and concern she was felling. The young man took her hand and laced their fingers.

"_Why_ _not__? You've got a week, if you're not back then, I'll go after you." _And she hung up. The couple exchanged a worried look.

"Maybe she's right, Alec. Maybe it's time for you to return home."

The boy's eyes widened and he let out a hiss. "What? "

"I don't want to get you into trouble with your sister and the Volturi. I-"

Alec smiled comprehensive and pulled her into a hug. "Oh Renesmee. You're a fool! For you I'd face the entire guard if it was needed!"

The girl blushed and muttered, "That's what I'm afraid." He turned away and looked into her eyes. "I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Alice?" he asked smiling.

"Alice," Renesmee confirmed, leaning again against Alec's chest. It was an extremely welcoming place.

"Let's do this: let's enjoy this week and then we will see what I'm going to do. Okay?" She lifted her face and bit her lip in doubt. "I've already bought the gifts and don't think that I'll fail to see Emmett's face when he receive his."

Renesmee laughed. "Okay." She put herself on tiptoe and kissed his face.

"Hey! No PDA in front of me!"

Both turned towards the voice and saw Jacob and Leah, properly dressed, getting out of the trees. Renesmee moved around Alec and hugged the two newcomers. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to talk with Carlisle about Christmas dinner. The other houses were too small and Carlisle has offered to provide his house," Leah said smiling. Since she and Jacob had started dating, the girl was more sociable and Renesmee could even call her a friend.

"In other words, this year Christmas will include werewolves, vampires, half-vampire and humans? Just find the witches and we have the complete package!" Jacob, Leah and Renesmee laughed, but Alec dwindled.

"Human?" The three friends looked at him. "To the werewolves I can resist, they stink enough. Resist your blood is the easiest thing in the universe, but now to you..." Renesmee blushed and Alec smiled wryly. He loved to make her blush. "Now the handful of human …"

"It'll be easy, Alec. We'll hunt the same day in the afternoon or in the morning. And if we hunt enough, you'll be satisfied and we won't have problems."

"But what about my eyes?"

"They are accustomed, but if you want you can use contact lenses that..."

"No, I like them this way." Renesmee smiled. Alice had make Alec use lenses to go to Seattle, which had let him very uncomfortable. After the first couple to disintegrate, he refused to go to the bathroom to put a new one.

The four began to walk towards to the great white house.

Jacob and Leah were holding hands and Renesmee wished she could do the same with Alec. She sighed. Where had her determination gone to? In the morning she was determined to ask Alec to leave and now only wanted to return to the warmth of his chest.

Alec stopped suddenly. "I have to make a call. I'll see you later.

Renesmee looked at him, who smiled. Jacob hold his friend's arm and pulled her inside, letting Alec in private.

The vampire sighed as he watched Renesmee leave. She was too perfect for him. He picked again his cell. He had had an idea to control Jane's steps and that would give him and Renesmee some more time. He wrote the number quickly and waited to be attended. The cell ringed twice and then he heard a voice on the other side.

"Heidi? I need your help."

"_Alec? Hallelujah! It's now that you'll tell me what is going on your little head?"_

He laughed. Heidi was his best friend since ever. She was the warmest person in the guard and could always make him laugh when he needed the most. Sometimes she looked so human.

"I can 't tell, but I want you to know I found the woman of my eternity." He smiled dreamily and heard an excited cry from the other side.

"_Who is she? Tell me everything please!"_

"I can't Heidi. If this reaches the ears of Aro, we're going to have problems and the big ones."

"_That's not fair! First you tell me that you're in love and then you don't tell me anything about the girl! Is she pretty?"_

"She's beautiful, perfect... She has this beautiful hair... No, no! Later I'll tell you everything! Or better, I'll present you both" Alec smiled. That would leave Heidi silent for a while.

"Good. Turns out I'm your best friend."

"Forever" And both laughed at the pun.

"What do you need my help for?"

"I want you to watch my sister. She gave me a week to get back to Volterra, but she has a habit of anticipating things."

"I understand. Would you want to know if she is looking for you?"

"Yes, I would ask Marcus to control, but you dodge the rim more easily." He heard the friend mumbling, and imagined her rolling her eyes.

Heidi had been transformed by Marcus, who she liked a lot. But Aro and Caius irritated her seriously. In her 350 years of life, he had only seen Aro invade the thoughts of Heidi three times after much discussion and torture by Jane. So there was nobody else to Alec trust that mission. He just shouldn't tell true identity of Renesmee to play it safe, you'd never know when Aro resolved the thoughts of Heidi would be important to him.

"Okay, but you must promise me that my Christmas present is the identity of this girl! Or at least her description!"

It was Alec's turn to roll his eyes. Heidi was to much insistent, maybe this was her gift.

"I promise. I know you're both going to get along beautifully." He wasn't lying. Both of them loved shopping and fashion. Perhaps Alice was also a good company to Heidi. He sighed. He was already making too many plans. "Goodbye Heidi. And thanks for the help."

"Sure. You know you're my favorite vampire. Kisses." And hung up.

The week passed quickly and Christmas came.

With each day that passed the relationship of Alec and Renesmee would evolve, but the proximity of the deadline required for Jane was getting both nervous and uneasy.

Emmett had been anxious about the possibility of starting a war, but Carlisle was the most apprehensive of all. "I'm not sure that's a good idea. Many lives will be lost if we face the Volturi, including on our side," he said one evening. Edward and Jasper dwindled. They knew that would be the first targets for destruction.

On Christmas Eve, Renesmee and Alec spent all day hunting and ended up in the cliffs of LaPush.

"It's high," the vampire whispered.

"About eight years ago my mother jumped out." She turned to him with a smiling face. "It was then that our destinies were crossed."

"It was painful for your dad and your family, but I'm glad it envolved the Volturi." He grabbed her hands and his face assumed a serious expression. "I'll stay, Nessie."

"What?" The girl took a step backwards.

"I'm not going back to Volterra. I want to be with you." Alec sighed. It was the purest of the truths. "And if I must fight, I'll fight."

"Alec..." Renesmee tried to argue, but failed. The vampire held gently on her face and approached.

"Now we have nobody to stop us. Will you run away, Renesmee?"

How could she resist when he whispered her name like that?

They heard some growls behind them, and even scared, Alec stood in front of Renesmee, protecting her from danger. From the trees came out two large lobes.

While she rolled her eyes, annoyed, the vampire sighed with relief.

"Paul, Jared." They waved with big heads. Renesmee could distinguish a gleam of amusement in the look of both; she didn't know if it was for having stopped them or for meeting her. She supported the first hypothesis. "We have to go. Hope to see you soon at night." And she left pulling Alec who waved farewell to the two.

She was angry at being interrupted. It was the second time! She sighed quietly and watched the vampire who ran beside her. The deadline given by Jane ended the next day and she didn't know what to do. Alec seemed determined to stay but she wouldn't put her family in danger.

When they entered the home of Cullen, Alice ran to the embrace. Nessie would have to ask her about her vision later. Then her aunt involver Alec in a tight hug. He returned but was clearly confused.

"I'm so happy for my children." Renesmee rolled her eyes again what angered her aunt. "You look too much like your father when you do that. I hope that one day they jump off so you'll never do it again."

The girl made a grimace. "Need help?"

It was Alice's turn to roll her eyes. "You should have asked this question a few hours ago, when there was nothing prepared."

Renesmee blushed."Sorry, I got distracted with the hours."

"I imagine." If it was possible, Alec would have turned into the color of Nessie's sweater. Alice laughed and pulled her niece up the stairs. "Your clothes are on the bed, Alec. See you soon."

As was obvious, the women of the house disappeared under the orders of Alice and the women Quileute appeared shortly afterwards only to be abducted by Alice.

Just before dinner, the guests began to appear.

First to arrive were the Denali. Eleazar and Carmen smiled at everyone and quickly joined Carlisle for a chat. Tanya, Kate and Garrett were accompanied by a young girl with brown hair halfway down her back with golden tresses very faint and fuzzy. About 5'7 tall ... She was white, with golden eyes, inhumanly beautiful, like all vampires. Presented herself as Emma Williams. She was dying of cancer in a hospital, where Kate and her present husband, Garrett, found and turned her, treating her like a daughter.

The girl soon began a lively conversation with Emmett on TV series, while the mother and aunt gathered to Jasper and Edward, who were waging a game of chess. Garrett was the one who came up to Alec and began to question him about his powers, curious.

Next came Seth and Jacob, Charlie, Sue and Billy. Alec shook with the opportunity to hear Renesmee's grandfather, but after a halting conversation with Mr. Swan he saw his gentle and honest nature. Both had the same taste on football and, despite 350 years old, Alec was a great lover of this sport. Seth joined Emmett and Emma and his eyes didn't leave the girl's face. His hypnotized gaze not escaped Jacob smiled at the possibility that the friend had found his imprinting.

Finally, the werewolves resolved to appear. Sam arrived with Makenna, his six years old daughter, Jodelle, with four years, and Kiowa, his one-year. Quil was accompanied by Claire, now nine, and Embry with Tinsel and Nikki, the twins with three years. Paul and Jared came up with their children, Erika and Peter, both with four years.

The house was filled with laughter and cries of children when women decided to appear. The first to come down was Jessica, Embry's pregnant wife (eight months), Rachel, Paul's wife, and Kim, Jared's wife. Everyone knew that Alice would make them dolls, but never imagined that she would struggle so much. The three weren't like the mothers they were accustomed to but three models. Jessica even with that big belly was perfect. Emily still had the marks of the attack on Sam, but had a smile on her face so big that one night he forgot the guilt he felt and embraced her as if he had never touched her.

Leah was unrecognizable. With a white dress that contrasted with her dark skin and hair perfectly arranged, she didn't resemble anything to the sullen and angry girl who once was.

Rosalie and Esme were wonderful, as always, and ran to their husbands when they finally came down. Bella descended the stair pulling Alice, who was shouting threats to someone upstairs, but even so they didn't lost the grace that characterized them.

As Bella took refuge in the arms of Edward, Alice ignored the call of Jasper and remained at the bottom of the stairs looking up angrily. "I'm going up to pick you. I am a full vampire as you're only half, my girl," she threatened. Alec looked up at the exact moment _she_ began to descend the stairs and his world stopped.

Renesmee wore a green dress. The light and bright fabric fell perfectly into her skin, contrasting with her pale skin. The top-that-falls valuing her breasts and waist belt, with a small loop on the left, highlighting the waist. Finally, the skirt down to the middle of the thighs, revealing her shapely legs. The shoes also green, thin heel, left her a little higher. A thin headband adorned her copper hair that kept her usual curls and bang to the right.

Alec walked up to her hypnotized. He extended his hand like a perfect gentleman and helped her down.

"Thanks." Her face became red. She opened her mouth to say something more, but this was prevented by Garrett that gave her a hug overwhelming.

And so went the rest of the night. When Rennesmee approached him there was always someone who walked her away again. He was starting to get annoyed when someone dropped heavily on her lap. He immediately recognized the odor of Renesmee and smiled as she hugged him and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"Please, if anyone trying to separate us again, attack them."

Alec laughed at her remark. "Were you missing me?" he asked, smiling.

"Enough. It's too painful to be in the same room as you and not being able to touch you." Nessie didn't looked up, but he could sense that she had blushed to say it.

"I totally understand what you mean." They sighed at the same time and he felt Renesmee smiled. Her lips were glued to his neck, which left him in turmoil and that dress didn't help anything.

He heard a hiss across the room and rolled his eyes. He hated the gift of Edward, as he was annoying to know everything that others thought. Trying as he might, Alec couldn't control all thoughts about Renesmee. She was beautiful, sweet, stubborn, humorous, and all this resulted in a unique combination. If she knew how much he wanted her...

"Have you ever thought about having children?" Her question caught him off guard.

"Never really thought about it because I can't have children."

Renesmee looked up smiling. "What if there was a remote chance for you to have kids. Would you?"

He watched her face and then looked Jodelle, who cried and screamed, and then Sam went to calm her. Yes, he was able to imagine his father. "I would." Her smile opened up more. "But why?"

"Well, because I was born." He rolled his eyes. That was obvious. "If I was born, that means at least that men vampires can have babies if through a human." Alec nodded. He had realized the idea of it. At least half of it. "And I'm half human, that is, I grew and learned, maybe a little faster than others, but I did it." He raised his brow, confused. "Does that mean my body is up for change." Trying as he might, Alec didn't understand the idea that she was up to. "I can have children, Alec." When the message finally ingrained in your brain, Alec thought a little kid with chocolate eyes and brown hair dark and curly. A mixture of him and Renesmee, a piece of each. He shook his head to push those thoughts.

"It's a bit early to talk about it?, isn't it? I mean, we've got forever!"

She rolled her eyes. "Also I'm not saying we will do the baby right now!" Alec if he could, he would have flushed. "I am talking about a future possibility."

"I would love, Nessie. But first we have to make time for us to kiss." She agreed sullenly. They had kissed by almost two times and had always been interrupted. She then had an idea. She smiled fun for the young vampire who raised his eyebrow suspiciously.

She approached slowly, could feel his icy breath, when Carlisle was heard, "Time for presents!"

Cries of happiness and Renesmee moved away from Alec. Annoyed, she rose and adjusted her dress, while Alec stood up and clutched at her waist.

They walked to near the huge tree that had been placed across the room, where the whole group had gathered. Carlisle and Esme began distributing the gifts. Alec was surprised at the amount of packages which got at his hand.

He sat far away and felt hot as had never felt. He had found a family, people who liked him for who he was and not by his gift. They hadn't feared. They accepted his faults and loved his qualities. And then there was the Renesmee. She had been the greatest gift that that one family had offered. Thanking for everything, he opened the gifts one by one.

Carlisle gave him a book on psychology, a subject that both had discussed frequently and that he knew that Alec would read and reread. Esme also gave him a book. _Romeo and Juliet_. Had a small inscription inside:

_"They had no right to a happy ending. You'll let your escape? Love, Esme. "_

He smiled slightly. That woman was amazing. Bella's gift was simple. A blue frame with a picture of Renesmee, who had been taken in the year when they met in London. It was in their room and Alec commented that the picture was adorable.

Edward offered him some keys he concluded belonged to a car. He was preparing for calling, when he appeared by his side. "If you're going to belong to our family you have a vehicle worthy of a Cullen. It is a silver Volvo S60."

Alec opened and closed his mouth several times, but no sound came out. "Thank you..." he murmured at last. Edward smiled and tapped his lightly on the shoulder, walked up to Bella, who watched the two smiling.

Scared, he opened the gift from Alice. A coat of black Adidas with details greens, yellows and reds. It was simple, nothing fancy. He sighed with relief and took the gift of Jasper. A collection of CD's. It had everything. Since the current music until the '70s rock.

When he saw a gift from Rosalie and Emmett he let out a hiss. A book about the Inquisition. He rolled his eyes. It should be to lose his anger. That was a stupid joke of Emmett, for sure. "Idiot," he muttered. Finally picked up the gift of Renesmee.

It was a picture. Like all the times he observed a piece of her, Alec was astounded. The landscape was white, covered with snow, and had the couple. The young, brown hair and white skin as clear as the landscape, sitting against a tree, smiling, with a book in his hands as he stared at the girl who hugged him. The copper-colored hair framed her face as she smiled fun. At the bottom was a small inscription:

_"The best love story ever told is yours."_

Alec's gaze across the room and crossed with Renesmee, who was holding his present. It was still unopened. She curiously tore the paper and came across a golden chest. When she lifted the lid, gasped. She stood up holding the thin fabric. The blue dress was in brilliant detail and long.

Beside her, Alice immediately she stood and screamed excited. "My God, Nessie! You'll be perfect!" The young girl looked at her aunt, then to the parents and finally to Alec. He smiled happy. Renesmee looked back at the box and saw a small role.

_"To use the ball next week. As my partner, of course. "_

Se smiled dreamily and went to him. "What tells you that we're going to the ball?"

He smiled. "This." And approached her, kissing her cheek. He heard her stop breathing and turned away again, looking into her eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a few knocks on the door, which left everyone frozed.

* * *

**Sorry we're so late :x I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you want to see Rennesmee dresses, send me a message and I'll send the link to you.**

**we'll try to post soon and don't worry, the kiss is almost there ;)**

**Kisses to Alec/Rennesmee fans :b**


	7. Fire and Ice

The only one with the courage to approach and open the door was Edward.  
Alec would recognize is best friend anywhere, but that was a situation in which he never expected to see her. Her black hair was messy, dull-black eyes and dirty and damaged clothes. The Cullens, the Denali and the werewolves had formed a protective barrier in front of Charlie, Sue, the wifes and children.  
- Heidi? - The boy, who was still shocked, stepped towards her, who finally looked at him. - What happened to you? - She stifled a sob and ran into his arms.  
- Alec! It's so good to see you! I ran away and could only think to ask for help to the Cullens. I'm so glad you're here. - Alec gently pushed her away and grabbed her face, looking deep into her black eyes.  
- Why did you run?  
- Aro discovered that you had asked me to watch Jane and tried to read my thoughts and I have struggled with Dimitri and your sister tortured me, but I managed to escape. I've been running away and fighting for two days, until I remembered Carlisle and I came to ask him for help. I had no idea you were here, but it was... - she stopped abruptly. - So, why are you here with the Cullens? - Alec exchanged a glance with Rennesme that Heidi noticed. She cried animated. - Is she...?  
- Yes ... - confirmed the vampire.  
- She is really beautiful. - Alec did not contain a laugh when his best friend ran to Nessie and hugged her. The girl was surprised, but returned the hug. - It's so nice to meet you. If he makes you suffer I would be happy to torture him for you.  
- Um, thanks. - Heidi stepped back and smiled genuinely to what Rennesme not resist and returned. – I'm Rennesme, but you can call me Nessie.  
- I know who you are, silly. Just did not know you were so beautiful! You conquered Alec, you must be really fantastic. And you got what I've tried for years! To free him from those horrible black clothes! You really are perfect! The sister-in-law I always dreamed! Oh! Give me another hug! - Rennesme was embrace again, laughing. Alec shook his head. Heidi would never change, she was unstoppable. Carlisle spoke for the first time.  
- Heidi, we'll gladly help you. You can stay as long as you want. - She smiled at him, finally dropping Rennesme.  
- Thank you Carlisle. I promise to carry me straight.  
- Alice will you give you some clean clothes and take you to a room where you can dress and clean yourself. - Alice nodded and headed for the stairs. - After that, Edward and Jasper will go with you to Seattle where you can feed yourself.  
- I know you have a different power. - Heidi bit her lip in doubt and exchanged a look with Alec, who smiled encouragingly. – I would like to try it, if you don't mind. - All the vampires and werewolves smiled and got back to the relaxed postures, approving her words.  
- Of course not, my sweet. - Esme said, approaching her. – Go dress up and we will all go with you, if you feel more comfortable. - Embarrassed, Heidi nodded. - Welcome, my dear. - And Esme embraced her. This was the Esme that Rennesme knew. She followed her maternal instincts and did not refuse love to anyone who needed it. Heidi thanked everyone and followed Alice that began to question her about her tastes, when they arrived at the subject: shopping and clothes, they cheered up and the Cullens, the Denali and Alec did not prevent a laugh.

* * *

*http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=QW2ZX09f408& feature=related*

**(take out the spaces, please)**

Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper went with Heidi hunting. All had been charmed by her unique personality and so different from all other Volturi. Rosalie and Emmett had gone with the Denali for the weekend in their home. Alec was, surely, alone in the big white house and this thought disturbed Rennesme. She was sleepless and had been tossing and turning for hours in her bed.  
She pushed the covers and stood up. She looked out the window at her grandparents' house and made a decision. Still in her pajamas, she left her comfortable house and began running barefoot through the snow. When she got to the white house, she entered the porch that, as always, was unlocked.  
She climbed the stairs slowly, her heart beating quickly. Alec's room was on the top floor, that when day belonged to Edward, when he was still single. The decor was the same except the walls, which once were full of CD's, were now filled with books. The sound system was maintained and a song sounded but Rennesme did not recognize it.  
Alec was sitting on the couch and looked through the large window to the snow that had begun to fall. Rennesme loved it when he was so thoughtful, looked so **human**. She approached the vampire that, even noticing her presence, didn't stir. She touched his face and he closed his eyes.  
Her fingers ran the surface of his face. Bypassed his eyebrows, passed gently over his eyes, stroked his cheeks and, finally, drew his lips. It was like when she painted. At that moment, her fingers were a brush, Alec her screen and all the feelings that they were feeling her masterpiece.  
Calmly, Alec got up and opened his eyes, dribbling his lover face. His hands traveled her face, down her neck, stroked her shoulders and lost in the silky curls.  
As two poles attracted to each other, Alec and Rennesme approached slowly, enjoying every second. When their lips met the world stopped for both.

_ Fire and Ice_His lips fit perfectly to her and Rennesme did not contain a sigh as she felt his tongue asking for permission. Alec dropped his hands behind her back and held them to her waist, sticking her to him. Nessie ran her hands through his chest, feeling the muscles of marble of her beloved and placed them in his neck holding him close.  
**Honey, mint and cinnamon**. These were the three flavors that Rennesme would use to describe the taste of Alec. The only three flavors she enjoyed. Besides blood flavor of course.  
Driven by the need to breathe, she began to pull away the lips of his, which groaned in protest. Little by little, they separated and stood looking at each other's eyes.  
- Are you happy? - She asked finally.  
- No ... - he whispered gluing his lips on hers again. - ... I'll never be happy. - She walked away offended.  
- Why not?  
- Don't you understand, Rennesme? You have become an addiction, worse than my need for blood. After this night will never take a day without tasting these lips ... - placed a light kiss in her lips. - ... without your smell - his nose move up and down on her neck, causing her to shiver. - ... Without the sound of your voice ... - she opened her mouth to speak, but he kissed her again. - ... Without you.  
- Good. I wasn't planning to let you go anyway. - He laughed and sat on the couch with her in his lap. They talked for hours, between kisses and caresses and promises of an eternity. When Rennesme felt sleep taking possession of her, Alec lay down, pulling her toward him. Perfectly wrapped in a blanket, Nessie curled up on the chest of the young man.  
- Thanks. - He whispered, kissing the top of her head.  
- Why? - She asked sleepily.  
- For being mine. - Nessie gave a low laugh.  
- Nothing would make me happier. - And with a smile, she finally surrendered to darkness.

The next day, Rennesme woke smiling, but quickly gave a lack of vampire who held her in his arms last night. She sighed and while standing up she heard a noise. She looked down and saw that toppled a book. She took it and read the open page.

_Some say the world will end in fire,_  
_Some say in ice._  
_From what I've tasted of desire_  
_I hold with those who favor fire._  
_But if it had to perish twice,_  
_I think I know enough of hate_  
_To say that for destruction ice_  
_Is also great_  
_And would suffice._

If that was the Rennesme's end, to stay with Alec, she was deeply satisfied. She could have stayed with Jacob, but releasing him sealed hier fate with Alec and it pleased her greatly.  
Upon a chair were some clothes that she recognized as her own. They had a paper attached to them:  
"_Your Aunt Alice left them for you. I'm in the garden with Heidi. Join us when you're ready. Love, Alec._ "  
Smiling, she got dressed in record time and after finishing ran down the stairs, greeting her grandparents on the way.  
Wherever she looked Rennesme only saw white, but she recognized Alec and Heidi sitting on some rocks near the frozen river. She walked normally to them, with a huge smile.  
When he saw her, Alec got up and took her in his arms.  
- Good morning. - Muttered before kissing her gently. Rennesme was sure never get tired of it.  
- Well, well. I am dripping wax. - They turned away and, while Nessie blushed, Alec made a face at her best friend. - I'm so happy for you. Thank you Rennesme. - The couple exchanged a confused look. - I know Alec for about a century and a half, and he was always silent, solitary and I rarely saw him smile ... and since he knew you he's happier, doesn't look the same and I like this new Alec. - surprising Heidi and Alec, Rennesme hugged her.  
- Thank you for taking care of him all this time, Heidi. - They turned away. - I feel we'll be great friends.  
- I hope so. Anyway we have an eternity ahead of us. - The three laughed. Alec embraced both.  
- The women of my life. – He kissed Heidi's face and Rennesme's lips.  
- What animation! - The three looked at Alice.  
- Aunt! Good morning!  
- Good morning, dear niece. We have a lot to talk about. - Rennesme blushed. - But I came to make an invitation to you and Heidi. I really wanted to try the new car your father gave to you, so I was thinking on going shopping in Seattle. You line up? - Rennesme laughed at the excited jump that Heidi did.  
- Yay! Come on! - And ran towards the house.  
- I 'm in.  
- Let's go. - The two began walking in the same direction as Heidi, when Alec pulled Rennesme and glued their lips.  
- I miss you already. - And kissed her passionately.  
- I'll be back soon. - He smiled and kissed her again.  
Alice looked at them and smiled.  
Leaving her niece saying goodbye to Alec, she walk happily to the house. Jasper was waiting for her at the entrance and became intrigued by her expression.  
- What is it?  
- I feel the change in the air. - He raised his eyebrow and she laughed.  
Rennesme and Alec were changing the world of vampires, but they dint' know yet.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't update sooner. But for you guys to forgive me I posted the first kiss :D **

**Thank to everyone who posted: **PROCRASTINATOR TOMORROW, AlissonDarling, Jane-Volturi'24, ReneslecLover, SparklyAshTree and QueenVamp**. You have been amazing and me and Cah thank you all very much.**

**You want to see your name on PW? Leave a review :D**

**LOVE U ALL 3 See you on the next chapter (: What will "evil little Jane" do? ~~**


	8. Forever is a long time

Edgar Allan Poe once said: _To be happy until a certain point you need to have suffered to the same point_. Rennesme had never given the true value that this quote deserved till the date.  
After days absolutely wonderful with Alec, a fun party and a splendid New Year, the Volturi were something she did not expect to face, but the truth is that Rennesme had never known what it was pain, suffering and loss. He had always been pampered and protected and give up what she loved most in the world to protect her family was something painful and she felt her soul smashing.  
It all started that morning.  
She slept in her room, far away from Alec and that made her nervous. I were a night full of nightmares. Then she discovered that he had been out for hunting with Heidi and Esme and she would only see him just before they get to go to the party.  
She had been closed for two hours in that room with Alice and it had not improved her mood. Of course, the dress fitted her perfectly has it had been anticipated by her aunt, her hair was beautiful and sparkle in Alec's eyes when he saw her left her delighted. But she had a hunch that a party would not be a good idea.  
"Nessie, there is something wrong?" She looked at her boyfriend and grinned. "Everything is great, Alec. I'm just tired."

He raised his eyebrow. They knew that Heidi and Seth could hear everything in the back seat. "So Seth, tell me: why you accepted the invitation of the crazy Heidi to come with her to the party?" Alec laughed at Heidi's question. She was really crazy: talking in the third person! Rennesme gave a small smile, but this did not extend to her eyes.  
"Well, I was going to decline. Jacob made me come. He says I am very depressed since I got the impression with Emma. I mean, she is a vampire and lives in Alaska, and her mother and her aunt must hate _things_ like me." The young werewolf sighed and Rennesme looked at him. "I'll take care of Tanya and Kate."

He smiled. "Really?"  
"Word of Cullen."  
During the party she avoided her boyfriend as much as she could. Alec knew her better than anyone and she would not feel well on destroying his night because of her negative thoughts.  
Shortly before midnight, she finally moved away from Seth, who she was dancing with and stood next to Alec. "I'm worried about you, Nessie"  
"You do not have reasons. I'm fine." He grabbed her by the waist and forced her to look at him. They could hear the countdown.  
"I love you Rennesme." Her eyes filled with tears. _Damn human weaknesses!_ He never said he loved her with all the words and this made her feel overjoyed.  
"I love you too, Alec." And pressed her lips on his when everything around them exploded with joy at the beginning of a new year.

* * *

Later that night the two came back home alone in the car. While Seth left for Alaska determined to conquer Emma, Heidi decided to go with Carlisle and Esme.  
"It's the wrong exit." She told when she saw him turn the wrong way.  
"I know. I just wanted to take a few moments for us." They smiled at each other.  
Alec drove to Forks by the longest way, driving along the coast. Rennesme's look was lost in calm seas and clear skies that had a full moon.  
The journey took an hour longer than expected, but when they reached the house they wished they had never returned.  
Edward was in front of Bella and Jasper was protecting Alice. Emmett was on the floor and Rosalie was contained by Esme and Heidi, as Carlisle was in front of them as if he trying to protect them. On the other side with a sadistic smile and eyes totally red was Jane flanked by Dimitri and Felix.  
Rennesme and Alec looked at each other and were preparing to leave the car when the boy stopped her. "Rennesme, no matter what happens there, I love you and I will love you forever." She nodded and kissed him quickly on the lips.  
"How touching…" Jane's eyes analyzed Rennesme when they joined with other Cullens.  
"It's better if you go away, Jane." told Alec, facing his sister.  
"Sure I will. But you and Heidi are coming with me." Heidi growled.  
"Calm down Heidi." Dimitri and Felix looked at her threateningly. "Why don't you let the Emmett join his family?"  
"That depends. What do I get in return?" Alec bit his lip and looked at Rennesme that was looking at her favorite uncle. Her eyes covered with tears that she refused to let fall.  
"I'll go with you." He said making his girlfriend look to him. The tears began to flow freely. "But you won't hurt them anymore."  
"No!" her scream cut his hear. It was horrible to make Rennesme suffer, but he preferred that than to condemn her family to death. She clung to his arm. "Please, Alec! Anything but that! Please ..." he exchanged glances with Edward who nodded and went up ahead to hold his daughter, who he fell to his knees. "No! Get off me!"  
Alec turned quickly to Rennesme, knelt in front of her touching her face. "Rennesme please. I'm doing this so you and your family can survive. You guys are awesome and I refuse to condemn you to death."

Those eyes that he loved dribbled him. She broke free of her father and pressed her lips on Alec's lips and for a moment she forgot everything around them. It was just her and his flavor that she wanted to keep for all eternity.  
They separated slowly.  
"Then go Alec, but never come back." The young man nodded. Rennesme closed her eyes and buried her face in her father's chest. That was too much for her. Alec rose and Heidi quickly took the place beside her best friend. Jane smiled satisfied. She pointed to the black car that was a few yards of them.  
"I'll take you down, Jane." Threatened Emmett. He tried to rise, but a smiling Jane turned to him as he fell again screaming in pain. Alec stirred ready to attack his sister, but Dimitri stood in front of him, like a wall, so the couple was forced into the car.  
Rennesme observed the black vehicle disappeared into the darkness and felt that her heart broke into pieces. The tears started running and even with her family's support and their words of comfort were making her fell better.  
Alec had left and had taken her soul with him.

* * *

_**January **_

* * *

_**February **_

* * *

_**March **_

* * *

_**April **_

* * *

_**May **_

* * *

_**June **_

* * *

_**July **_

* * *

_**August **_

* * *

**_September _**

* * *

**_October _**

* * *

"I've smiled.  
I've cried.

I've loved.  
I've betrayed.  
I've been betrayed.  
I've forgiven.  
I've fled in fear.  
I've fought.  
I've won.  
I've fallen in pain.  
I've made friends  
And I'm over the enemies.  
I've been burned.  
I've given up.  
I've tried to draw  
And dazzle  
I've taken photos  
And I've broken cameras.  
I've tried to touch the clouds  
And fell off the swing.  
I've sung in the street in the rain  
And danced while it snowed.  
I've traveled by plane, boat, car, train ...  
I've met other countries and cultures.  
But from everything I've done, what I regret the most is to have sat staring at your picture on the horizon,  
To let you go.  
To ask you not to return,  
To flee from your kisses  
And try to forget your touch  
To know that you were mine and that I sent you away.  
To know that for more than I fight, that I fall, that I burn, that I try to forget that, that I try to overcome,  
I lost my heart to you and the kisses,  
The hugs,  
The touches,  
The talks,  
The looks,  
The moments,  
The memories,  
They will remain forever and for someone like us forever is a long time. "

Alec had lost count of the times he had read and reread those words. They arrived anonymously, but he immediately recognized the letter perfectly drawn. He could distinguish the places where the tears fell and how that piece of paper had been badly treated. It hadn't been sent by her, and the words of Esme on a little note touched his heart.  
Could he come back and try to win her back?  
"I'm really tempted to throw that paper into the trash." He looked up to Heidi, who sighed. "I hate to see you like that Alec. You were silent and solitary, but since we got back to Forks you're unbearable."  
"I know that I am a pain in the ass." She rolled her eyes.  
"Alec, you only have two choices: either forget or are you going after her, even if it means facing Aro and Jane. I think the first is old, so I think that you should fight for her." Alec rose furious.  
"Damn, Heidi! Stop it! I have no choice: I refuse to put the Cullens in danger because of someone like Jane and Aro!" And he left the room. He walked angrily to the only place of the castle where he felt good: the tower.  
He sat in its window and let the sun caress hid face. It had been the longest months of his life. Far from a life that seemed a dream.  
"I knew I'd find you here. Especially after that discussion you had with Heidi." The young man did not need to look to know who it was.  
Besides Heidi, only one person knew him well enough to know what was your favorite place in that hell.  
"I'm not a good company, Marcus." But the old vampire just sat on a chair nearby and looked at the young vampire.  
"I know. After all, the evils of the heart tend to leave young ones cranky." Alec rolled his eyes.  
"I also have no patience for lectures." They returned to the silence. They both looked to the setting sun on the horizon. "It is Rennesme's favorite part of the day. She says this moment remembers her that she does not need to continue living a lie. It's just her and her family." Marcus nodded. His pupil sighed and turned to him with eyes full of sorrow. "Why Aro don't let me leave? He allowed Eleazar to go!"  
"Some have the gift of causing pain, like Jane. Other deprives people of their senses, like you. Others have an incredible stubbornness as Heidi. Other are collectors, like my brother. Each one with their gift, each one with is own quirks. You're more valuable piece for my brother than Eleazar."

Alec stood up, angry and ran a hand through his hair. "I am not just a toy! I am person! I can be cold, stronger, faster and have this gift, but I have feelings!"

Marcus sighed. "You could try to tell him this, but suppose he would simply say that you owe him your life.  
"350 years is not enough?" Alec fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands. "I'm desperate, Marcus. I can not live without her, nor desire to do so. But I'm afraid of what might happen if I go to her."

The wise vampire knelt near Alec and hugged him, trying to finish with his sobs. He knew he was not crying, because vampires can't cry but it was what he would do if he could.  
"Everything is going to be fine, my son. Everything is going to be fine." And runned his hands through his hair wishing that all hell was over.

* * *

**I'm back! I'm back! I'm back! FINALLY!**

**I'm really sorry T.T Hope you guys can forgive me :D But I must say that the lack made me want to stop writing :x But I'm not a quitter !**

**I'm sorry for the mistakes but **Cah** is now working on her own projects and she has more tallent than me for the English xD**

**Thank you to **Pamex17** and **Renesmee C. Cullen da Original** for the reviews.**

**I'll try to update soon, but right now I'm working on 5 fanfictions and I'm trying to update all of them.**

**See you on the next chapter (L) **


End file.
